Northern Wars
The Northern Wars, also known as the Skanoric Wars, are a series of conflicts that have taken place on the continent of Vildskanor since the mid 5th Century K.C. So far, the wars have comprised of the following conflicts, which in practicality make up every major outbreak of warfare in Vildskanor since the term came into use. * First Northern War - Also known as the Varlandic War of Liberation, the First Northern War began with a rebellion by various Varlandic nobles and saw the rise of the modern Kingdom of Varland and the collapse of the Vanetsjär Union. The First Northern War took place between 436 K.C and 438 K.C * Second Northern War - The Second Northern War was a multi-sided conflict which is itself commonly divided into the following conflicts: ** Meric War - Fought between the Kingdoms of Varland and Elsmark-Nordsten and the Tsardom of Mekhavy over control of the Meric Principalities. The war ran between 469 K.C and 498 K.C and saw Varland take possession of all but one of the Meric Principalities. ** First Elsic-Varlandic War - Also known as the Northern Seven Years War. Fought between Varland and Elsmark-Nordsten over various issues, mainly the latter's attempt to reinstate the Vanetsjär Union. Ran between 477 K.C and 485 K.C and saw minor territorial changes. * Third Northern War - Also known as the Little Northern War, the Third Northern War began with the Varlandic Deluge and saw a coalition of the Kingdom of Varland and the Principality of Pocierna against a coalition of the Kingdoms of Elsmark-Nordsten and Jeland; the Holy Arathyr Empire and the Zevensterren Republic. ** Cierno-Jelenic War - Fought between the Kingdom of Jeland and the Tsardom of Mekhavy over control of the Ciernic territories. It ran between 533 K.C and 546 K.C and saw Mekhavy take control of Kraiciernia. ** Varlandic Deluge - Consisted of a Varlandic invasion of Jeland that resulted in the loss of a third of the latter's population and the beginning of its decline. Ran between 534 K.C and 539 K.C and saw the independence of the Principality of Pocierna. ** Second Elsic-Varlandic War - Consisted of an attempt by Elsmark-Nordsten to recapture lost territory and reinstate the Sound Dues. Ran from 536 K.C to 539 K.C and saw the Duchy of Skanor ceded to Varland. * Fourth Northern War - Also known as the Skanoric War or the Third Elsic-Varlandic War, the Fourth Northern War was the first to see the involvement of nations from outside of Vildskanor. It was fought between an alliance of Varland and the Kingdom of Stormwind against a coalition of Elsmark-Nordsten, Pocierna, the Holy Arathyr Empire and the Zevensterren Republic. The war lasted from 553 K.C to 558 K.C and saw no major territorial changes. * Fifth Northern War - Also known as the Northern Thirty Years War, the Fifth Northern War was the longest and most destructive to date. The Fifth Northern War started due to a rebellion in the Holy Arathyr Empire of religious persecution and led to war between the Skanoric Union, a coalition of Varland, Pocierna, the Zevensterren Republic, Elsmark-Nordsten, Mekhavy, Stormwind and most of the northern provinces of the Holy Arathyr Empire and the Arathyr League, consisting of the Holy Arathyr Empire, Jeland and the Kingdom of Kul Tiras. The war lasted from 564 K.C till 594 K.C and saw the collapse of the Holy Arathyr Empire, the recognised independence of the Zevensterren Republic, the rise of Varland as the primary power in Vildskanor and the loss of 25% of the Skanoric population. * Sixth Northern War - Beginning as a war between Varland and a coalition of the other Skanoric nations, the Sixth Northern War morphed into a theatre of the Third War following the Scourge Invasion of Vildskanor. It lasted from 612 K.C till 614 K.C. * Seventh Northern War - Effectively a theatre of the Alliance-Horde War, the Seventh Northern War was three-way conflict between the Alliance-aligned Skanoric Coalition, the Horde-aligned United Democratic People's Councils of Skanor and the neutral, but hostile, Ciernic Empire. The war lasted from 620 K.C till the Post-Siege Armistice in 623 K.C, though most fighting took place between 620 K.C and 622 K.C. Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Northern Wars